


Qwerty

by ljames54



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, original poetry
Genre: Fantasy, Original work - Freeform, Other, Philosophy, Poetry, Reality, collection, collective works, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljames54/pseuds/ljames54
Summary: A poetical album full of fantasy, philosophy and reality.Enjoy :)





	1. Everlast

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about it for a while now and I've finally decided: I want to share some of my poetry with the world.
> 
> Any opinions are appreciated, but if you also simply enjoy the work then that is appreciated also. :)
> 
> A fair warning that some of the works can be quite deep and in-depth, so I'm happy to elaborate on them only if you want me to.
> 
> Other than that I hope you enjoy it. This will continue to be a little side project I'll be working on, alongside my other fics. :)

Sweet dreams, Everlast,

Let thy visions cloud your misty summits,  
As the world watches on in disarray,  
Let thy beacons guide the ill-reputed,  
As they close caged doors for the ill-fated,  
Let thy wisdom grant the passage of light,  
And deny it to those who seek common perception,  
Let thy dreams sing into the air a new world,  
And thus make believe the Story of Deception.

Let thy heart open its soul for the valiant absent minds,  
And leave it black and withered for those who are alive,  
Let thy mind set the overworld at ease,  
As the underworld wreaks chaos and destruction,  
Let thy voice speak into the brisk of dawn,  
And let theirs be heard in the twilight of shadows,  
Let thy hand raise once more into the night of serenity,  
As the feet of others drag along the charred ground.

Sweet dreams, Everlast.


	2. Archangel

Blackened by their sharpened scythes,  
Did the Archangels sit.  
Torn a hole through space and time,  
Forever did they meet.

To Counsel nigh where no man tread,  
For the world they sought.  
Left alone on the brink of death,  
Was the fate of man they wrought.

Worlds apart but Order in all,  
Together in harmony, never in sole.  
They worshipped the brave but fought for the cowardly,  
Never to be their own.

Trapped in their realm of diluted Torment,  
From the eyes they sought.  
Singled out in times of distress,  
Their story thus told forevermore.

Peril sat and watched the transgression,  
Wept through tears of endless joy.  
They spoke in tongues that foreshadowed the days,  
And the darkness for which they brought.

Yet not all was lost through the broken abyss,  
Such for man and Angel learnt to live apart.  
As they were blackened by their sharpened scythes,  
The Archangels, did they lay.


	3. The Shatters

Deep down far in the Shatters,  
Nested in a tomb not far below the seam,  
Amidst the shrieks and cries of all that mattered,  
Was an onyx-plated egg, built only from a dream.

Deep down far in the Shatters,  
Was a cyan star chained to the Earth,  
As it groped it's way around it became all but tattered,  
As it lacked to find a way out of the dirt.

Deep down far in the Shatters,  
Was a man thought only of legend,  
Whose screams could halt legions and batter,  
Even the most brave men you could of dreamt.

Deep down far in the Shatters,  
Locked away far out of reach,  
Was a sullen heart that spit and spattered,  
Whilst its owner was left fearless of his own leech.

Down in the Shatters were the lives of all that were living,  
But as they remained imprisoned, they realized their lives were one.  
Down in the Shatters where all hope was dwindling.  
It was thought there was nothing to be done.


	4. Three Months

Summer ended with an endless joy,  
A thirst for adventure and the thrill it employed.  
Lacked only was our spirit to venture on,  
Tucked away odd the day that we yearned to sleep from.  
Yet life in full glorified our minds,  
For the opportunities it rested thus was our only sign.  
Broken promises from the reckless youth,  
To thrill the wildest nature of desire for the ultimate truth.  
Smelt 'ere was the cut of grass,  
Yet rain when it did was yet to last.  
Through time and ancestry did it drive on,  
Pain and gain through to latter the song.  
It was life as known for those who stood proud,  
Called themselves holy to the world that they found.  
In their own way they all found peace,  
Buried in their dreams to achieve the fleece.  
It was their Summer and it was their life, too,  
Hark did the world often recall that righteous truth.


	5. Fields of Time

Darkened skies abode in the Fields of Time,  
Harvested like an apple of an everyday chain,  
I, too, saw in these fields,  
A portion of my future, or past, wherever it may lie,  
Either one was lost in an echo,  
Drifting aimlessly like a broken dream.

Sullen hearts and blonde-haired maidens,  
Like a yellow boat on a sky-torn sea,  
Broken away ever were the waves of permission,  
Permission to seek, to see, to be seen,  
Underlying one's true motives,  
Wallowing like a hapless hatchling a long way from home.

Then, a word with two different meanings,  
Like black and white, so coarse but so frail,  
Only one and only one other,  
A sentimental Sentinel,  
Faceless outside, but inside remarkable,  
If only to see remnants, to thus be blind.

Resurrected from an empty grave,  
A blackhearted soul to administer,  
Pain and longing, a feeling of displacement,  
Drunken lies, rambled in the eves of wry,  
I only saw death,  
Darkened skies abode in the Fields of Time.


End file.
